Story:Starship Archer/The Invasion of Korvan II/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer flies through the battle, destroying a Keldon-Class warship. As two Jem'Hadar fighters are chasing the Sovereign-Class Starship. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) TAYLOR: (Holding onto the arm rests of her chair, to MARTIN) Evasive maneuver beta two. Martin inputs commands into the conn. MARTIN: (Inputs commands into the console) Aye, Captain coming to course seven-three-four mark seven-seven-nine. Another huge jolt rocks the ship about. MASON: (Off his console) Shields down to fifteen percent, (beat) rerouting power to secondary emitters. EXT-SPACE The Archer is targeted by the pair of Jem'Hadar fighters, till several volleys of photons and phasers rain down and it's the Ninth Fleet rushing into battle. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is surprised. SITO: (Off her console) It's the ninth fleet Captain, (beat) we're being hailed by Vice Admiral James Martin. Taylor stands up. TAYLOR: (Nods) on screen. Viewer shows the bridge of the USS Olympia. MARTIN (Dad, on viewer): Sorry we're late Captain we took a left turn when we should of taken a right. Close up on Commander Martin sitting at the conn. TAYLOR: (Smiles) Just glad you're here sir. Admiral Martin nods. MARTIN (Dad, on viewer): Very well let's clear the sky! Channel closes as Taylor fixes her uniform and goes to her chair. TAYLOR: (To the crew) You heard the Admiral let's get to work. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Federation/Klingon fleet along with the Ninth Fleet get back into the fighting and starts pushing back the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance forces back from Korvan II. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is surprised by the sight on the viewer. SITO: (Off her console) The Dominion/Cardassian Fleet is in full retreat? Taylor breathes. TAYLOR: (Smiles) Stand down from red alert, (to Martin) organize damage control teams Commander and take us into orbit around Korvan II. Martin turns to the helm console. MARTIN: Aye, Captain entering orbit. EXT-SPACE The Federation/Klingon Fleet is in orbit around Korvan II. TAYLOR (VO): Captain's Log supplemental. We've driven off the Dominion/Cardassian forces, from the Korvan system but not with sustaining some losses we must remember those who were lost in this battle to keep the Korvan system out of Dominion hands. INT-BRIDGE The crew are repairing the damaged systems when the com system beeps. SITO: (Off her console) Captain the Olympia is hailing us. Taylor gets up from the floor, and walks up to the helm. TAYLOR: (To Sito) On main viewer Sito. Sito inputs commands into the console, and the bridge of the Olympia appears on the viewer. MARTIN (Dad, on viewer): Good work Captain, (beat) we were able to stop the Dominion from taking over Korvan II. Taylor walks up to the conn. TAYLOR: (Smiles) Thanks sir we didn't fail. MARTIN (Dad, on viewer): Now get your ship to Starbase for full repairs. Taylor turns to Martin then back up at the viewer. TAYLOR: (Nods) Aye, sir. Channel closes as Taylor goes back to her chair as Ensign Carlson walks out of the turbo-lift and heads back to the helm as Martin leaves the helm and she sat down in the chair and starts working on the conn. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign set course for Starbase twenty-four warp seven. Carlson inputs commands into the helm. CARLSON: (To Taylor) Course set and laid in Captain. Close up on Taylor. TAYLOR: (Smiles) Engage. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer goes into a great arch and leaps into warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)